


The Ex

by dweebiestevie



Category: True Blood (barely), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Conciliation, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Time lag, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweebiestevie/pseuds/dweebiestevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are having a celebratory anniversary dinner and an old friend comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of 2  
> Unbeta'd  
> Comments are most welcome.

Stiles sits cross-legged on his bed, the sheet wrapped loosely around his waist. He’s been awake an hour watching Derek sleep, excited for him to wake. Finally, Derek rolls onto his back, squints his eyes open and stretches his arms over his head in a huge yawn. Stiles lustfully gawks at Derek’s naked body. He shivers and squirms in his excitement. This finally gets Derek to look at him.

Stiles smiles and chirps, “Know what today is?”

Derek scowls and grumps, “Oh good, a riddle first thing in the morning.”

Stiles laughs, “Come on, you know.”

“I know I’ve barely opened my eyes and am now being expected to not only converse, but figure out some arcane trivia.” The scowl deepens.

Stiles again bounces on the bed in his excitement.

Derek suddenly reaches up and grabs Stiles and pulls him over on top of him. “Happy Anniversary, Stiles.” He smiles and kisses him deeply while grabbing his ass. He pulls his body tight against his.

“Happy Anniversary to you. A whole year! Can you believe it?”

Derek replies by taking Stiles into his mouth.

 

Later that morning at breakfast in Stiles’s miniscule apartment, Stiles is dressed for class and Derek wears only jeans. “Is everything still good for this weekend’s move?” Derek asks. Now that Stiles’s lease is up, they’re going to get an apartment together.

“Yeah, good. I finish my last test on Thursday and so can pack Friday and be ready to haul all to your place Saturday morning. Also, I’ve got the new mattress ordered.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Derek.

Derek laughs, “Can’t wait to break that in with you.” 

Stiles involuntarily shudders his whole body at the thought.

“And is everything set for the party tonight?”

“Yep. Everyone’s said they’ll be there. I know it’s not really your thing, gatherings like this, but I’m really looking forward to it. And I think everyone coming wants to sincerely congratulate us; I don’t think any of them thought we’d actually become a couple.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of shocked me as well,” Derek replied. And he hastens to add when he sees Stiles’s stunned face, “but I couldn’t be happier that it did. I wasn’t really the relationship type when we met.”

“Understatement of the year, that was. I’m rather shocked myself sometimes. A hot guy like you coming home to me every night – I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Derek grins, which always drives Stiles crazy with desire. “God, I love your smile.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Derek affectionately cups Stiles’s cheek. “I definitely got the better deal in all this. So who all is going to be there?”

“Scott and Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden, and Danny and some new boyfriend of his – I hope there’s no drama with Ethan and him. Just the core group.”

“Sounds good. Are we going together or meet there?”

“Well, since it’s our one year anniversary of being together, I think we should go together,” Stiles says, while stroking Derek’s scruffy face.

“Good point. I’ll come by for you at 6:30 which will give us plenty of time to be there by 7:00.”

“What have you got planned for today?”   
“I’ve got some work to do at the house. Talk to Peter about some family financial stuff. Pack some belongings.” He smiles as he says this last one. 

Stiles returns his grin.

Stiles notices a note on the table. “Oh here, this was on the door when I got home last night.” Derek’s name is printed in simple block letters on the front. With some trepidation, Derek takes the note.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks.

“I recognize the handwriting. It’s from my ex.”

“How did he know where to find you, I wonder. And, wait, you have another ex besides Kate? I’ve never heard you mention an ex. Of course it makes sense that you would have one. I wonder why I never thought to ask. I guess I always thought Kate was all the ex that you needed. It’s not from her, is it? Oh, of course not, she’s dead.”

Derek stares at the envelope, not seeming to hear what Stiles is saying. He nods absently. “Alcide. College romance.” His forehead furrows.

“Oh.” Stiles is stunned into uncharacteristic silence. He opens and closes his mouth several times. “Why’d you dump him?”

“I didn’t.” He picks the note up and opens it on his way out to the cramped balcony. He closes the door behind him and reads the note while leaning against the railing.

Stiles is late for class as it is but can’t leave after this bombshell. He thinks some sort of explanation is in order. He finishes packing up his backpack in preparation for leaving for class. 

After Derek reads the note, he absentmindedly sits on one of the chairs, drops his arms holding the note between his legs, and stares blankly into the courtyard. After giving Derek a moment alone, Stiles knocks gently on the door and goes out to the balcony. Derek starts and then focuses on Stiles.

“So what’s going on?” he asks Derek.

“Alcide’s in town. Peter told him where to find me. He wants to see me.”

“Do you want to see him?”

“I don’t know what I want. I haven’t heard a word from him since our nasty breakup five years ago.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I guess I could have dinner with him tonight.”

“Ahem, we do have some plans to celebrate our relationship tonight.”

“Oh man, sorry Stiles. I’m just a bit out of it. In a bit of shock, I suppose.”

“Do you want me to come with you to see him?”

“Oh, definitely not. No need for that. I can go it alone, if it comes to that.”

Stiles feels a bit defeated – he considered it kind of a test of their relationship if Derek’d be willing to take him. He hides his disappointment. He knows it would be uncomfortable for all.

“His name is Alcide? Interesting name. Foreign?”

“No, from Louisiana.”

“Why is he here?”

“Business trip.” Derek remains preoccupied.

Stiles gets up and stands behind Derek and puts his arms around him. He kisses the top of his head, then rests his chin there. “So what are you thinking?”

“I… I don’t even know.”

Stiles is nonplussed. He’s never seen Derek not be in control before. He’s not sure how to take it or what it means.

“So a little more information about him please.” He sits on the other chair beside Derek and holds his hand.

Derek finally raises his eyes to Stiles and smiles. “Met Freshman year. First real love. Dumped me at graduation. Was a shithead and broke my heart.”

“Ow. What does he look like?” As soon as he’s asked the question, he knows it’s the wrong one.

“Hmm? Oh, you know. College boy.”

“Big think glasses, pasty, pimply, greasy hair, geeky, skinny, poor dresser, clumsy?”

Derek smiles. “Something like that. And he got all hairy with the full moon.”

“Ahh, I see.”

Derek stands up, rubs Stiles’s short hair, and heads inside.

Stiles knocks over his chair getting up quickly and trips over it trying to catch Derek in the apartment as Derek is dressing.

“So is everything ok? Are you going to see him?”

“I don’t know. I’m fine. I need to get going. Got to find Peter. And you’re late for class again.”

“Derek, I don’t care about the stupid class. I’m worried about you. I haven’t seen you like this before and obviously it’s bothering you. I’m feeling a little weirded out myself.”

Derek hugs him and says, “Don’t be. Everything is fine. I’ll see you tonight.” And after a quick peck, leaves.

Stiles watches as Derek’s car pulls out of the parking lot and a tear falls as he has overwhelming feelings of dread. All his old insecurities come rushing back. He slowly closes the front door, locks it, and heads to class.

 

Stiles lunches with Allison, Lydia, and Scott. He’s told them about the note and Derek’s response to it.

Allison says, “That sucks that he was so shocked about it and didn’t talk to you about it, though I understand why he’d need some time to process it.”

Lydia agrees, “Yeah, just give him a little time. You are in a great place the two of you. Getting ready to move in together. He’s obviously crazy about you. Look how you’ve brought him out of his shell this year. No more scowling. No more terse three-word sentences. Actually fun to be around. You’ve done all of that for him. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Probably just blindsided him.”

Scott adds, “Pretty weird reaction.”

“I agree Scott,” Stiles says. “He’s obviously got feelings there. I just feel all insecure. I don’t know what to do. What to ask him about. I’ve tried calling him several times today and it goes straight to voicemail. He always answers when I call.”

Allison replies, “You’re being paranoid. What about all the stuff Lydia mentioned? You and Derek are amazing together. I think he owes his life to you. You’ve brought him out of his angry, unsociable self. You’re an amazing person and I can’t imagine anyone better for Derek than you. And I’m sure he feels the same way. Blindsided is all.”

Scott puts his hand on Stiles’s shoulder. 

“I know with my first great love, after we broke up, it was awkward. We needed time apart to heal and reevaluate things, and after that it took a bit to feel comfortable around each other again. To figure out how we felt. I’m sure that’s what Derek has to do now. He’s had the apart time and has to figure out the way he feels now. The one thing I know for certain is that he loves you,” Allison says.

“You know I’m sitting right here?” Scott pouts.

“Yes, and I’m relying on you to back me up. Do you agree?”

Scott considers a moment and nods. 

Stiles wanly smiles, “I hope so.”

“I know so,” Lydia and Allison say in unison.

“Thanks guys, gotta get to class, though not sure what the point is. I’m not paying the least attention.”

“I know how that is,” Scott says.

“Keep your cell phones close in case the party plans change.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. It’ll be fine.” Lydia and Allison both hug him. Scott looks uncomfortably away.

 

“I know I’m late. Meet me out in front of your apartment in two minutes.”

Stiles is so relieved to hear from him but is incredibly pissed off at Derek’s not calling him back all day, despite repeated messages from Stiles to do so.

Sulkily, he locks the front door and goes down to the parking lot. Derek pulls up and Stiles gets in. He folds his arms across his chest and stares straight ahead.

“Come on, Stiles. I’m sorry. I’m late. I didn’t call you back. I’ve been a complete ass about this. Please …”   
“Please what?”

“Please forgive me. I’ll tell you everything. Was just so freaked out today. I shifted and went for a long run for the first time in over a year. Needed to clear my head. I’m really sorry. I know it was unfair to you.”

Stiles sits up, uncrosses his arms and looks at Derek. “I know it must have been a weird day for you. I know it was for me. I’m sorry for being so sulky and selfish about it.”

“You have every right to be mad. I’m mad at myself.”

To answer, Stiles leans over and kisses Derek on the cheek. Derek relaxes and puts his arm around Stiles. They ride in silence for a bit. “So, did you see him?”

“No. He did come back to the house but I didn’t answer. Of course he knew I was there, but luckily didn’t push it and took off. I’m hoping he took the hint. I’ve decided that’s the past. You’re my future and I love my future. No reason to revisit the painful past.”

Stiles smiles broadly. “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me – that you love me. Well, almost said it. Generally you said it.”

Derek smiles sheepishly at him. “I, um, do, you know.” After a pause and deep breath, he repeats, “I love you, Stiles. And I am truly sorry for hurting you today by not being available.”

Stiles smiles and wiggles his ears, which always makes Derek laugh. “I love you too, Derek. And we’re good about today; sorry it was such a freaky day for you. Now let’s go celebrate!” 

They arrive at the bar and give each other a deep kiss. “You look especially nice tonight, Stiles. Button-front shirts suit you.”

He grins. “I might say the same about you. As always, you look incredible.”

They enter the bar holding hands. Their friends all sit at a table and cheer wildly when they enter. Music is playing from the jukebox. Other patrons turn to see what the commotion is. When they see the ‘Happy Anniversary’ banner over the table, a few of the other patrons join in the applause.

Stiles is strutting and beaming and Derek smiles bigger than any of them can ever remember. They all hug hello with kisses and back-slaps. The expected group is all there. Drinks and food are ordered in abundance. General merrymaking ensues. Stiles steels glances at Derek from time to time and never sees any sign of his mind wandering. He seems to be having a great time visiting with everyone. He drinks heartily, as they all do, and laughs uproariously at the smallest joke. 

After a few rounds of drinks and dinner, Allison announces a toast. “I am so happy for you two. Frankly, I was as surprised as everyone else when you got together last year.” All laugh. “Derek, you have given Stiles such confidence; and Stiles, you have given Derek joy. You’ve both given each other love. To the two of you!” Everyone cheers and clinks glasses before drinking them down. 

Lydia presents her toast with a tilt of her head and a flick of her hair, “I always knew you’d end up together and as usual, I was right. Finally, you came to your senses. Congratulations.!” The group all toasts, but contradicts her assertion of predicting their coming together. She ignores them and sits pertly down with a smug smile.

Scott raises his glass and says, “I’m just so glad to see you’re happy, Bro. And Derek, you’ve become like another brother to me. I’m happy for you both.” More glass clinking and drinking.

An hour into the party, Stiles spots Derek returning from the restroom and sees a tall man walking toward him. Both Derek and the stranger stop. Derek’s smile quickly fades and the old familiar scowl appears as he leans back against the wall. The stranger, who Stiles sees only from behind, stops directly in front of Derek and talks to him. He attempts to give him a small hug. Derek does not respond, either to stop it or promote it. Stiles moves to where he can see the man in profile and stares transfixed at his masculine beauty. Tall, broad-shouldered, athletic build, aquiline nose, clear olive complexion, white teeth, high cheekbones, dark wavy hair framing his incredible face. 

The group continues the party, but soon Scott, Lydia, and Allison see Stiles’s face and follow his gaze. They immediately intuit what has happened, just as Stiles has.

The stranger talks to Derek. Derek’s brow furrows and he scowls. He shakes his head and looks angry. Stiles can’t make out any of the conversation. He thinks he’d like to go over, but can’t imagine what he’d say or how he’d get there at this point.

Lydia moves to Stiles and puts her arm around him.

The other party-goers continue drinking, dancing, and having a good time.

Derek and the stranger continue their conversation. The stranger imploring and talking to Derek, frequently pointing outside. Derek responds with one or two word replies, always shaking his head no.

After several minutes, something in Derek seems to relent and he nods affirmatively. The stranger smiles, rubs Derek’s upper arm, and leaves without giving a look toward the party.

Derek looks over and sees Stiles and their friends staring at him. The pack immediately looks away as Stiles walks toward the approaching Derek.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks.

“Obviously, that was Alcide. Peter told him I was here. He wants to talk.”

“Didn’t you just talk?”

“Well, yes, but the environment isn’t terribly conducive to having much of a conversation.”

“Yes, I’m sure our anniversary party was quite distracting for him. For you.”

“Stiles, I’m sorry. Listen, he just has some old papers I need to look at and sign from before and then that will be it. He leaves first thing in the morning so tonight’s the only time. I’m going to meet him at his hotel in a few minutes, sign the papers, and then I’ll be home. I’m sorry. OK?”

“No, it’s not OK. This is our party and our friends are here to celebrate with us and you’re ducking out? To meet your ex? No, it’s definitely not OK.”

Derek tries to takes Stiles’s hand, but Stiles pulls away. “I know the timing on this sucks, but the sooner I get this done, the sooner he’ll be gone and then we’ll continue on like we’ve planned.” He takes Stiles’s face in his hand and pulls him face to face with him. “Stiles, please trust me. This is the last thing that I wanted to have happen tonight and the last thing I want to do. I’d much rather stay here, but I’ve got to do this and get it over with. Please try to understand.”

“I don’t understand, but if it will get him away, and that’s what you want, then ok. God, I sound like a petulant kid.”

“You have every right to be pissed. I’ll make it up to you.” He leans in close and kisses Stiles’s ear. “Tonight when I get back.”

Scott makes retching noises in the background.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. Go on. Scott can drop me at home. Get it over with and come be with me. I’ll be waiting for you. Call me if you need anything and I expect to see you home within an hour. I still have to give you my gift.” He kisses Derek as he leaves.

“I thought you gave it to me this morning,” Derek says with a leer.

“It was the gift that keeps on giving. You’ll definitely get it again.”

Derek leaves the bar. Stiles hears his car roar to life and pull out of the parking lot.

He turns to the still-assembled friends and tells them the bare bones of the day’s events. He thanks them all for coming and for their support as the party disbands.

 

Scott and Allison drop Stiles off at the apartment. “Should we come up with you for a bit?” Allison asks.

“Oh, no. Thanks Allison. Derek will be home shortly and everything will be fine. Thanks for the ride.”

“Of course, call –“, the car door closes on the rest of the sentence. Stiles turns and faces the dark, empty apartment. He slowly climbs the rickety staircase and enters the cold apartment.

He paces the floor, half-heartedly packs a few things, looks at his watch every thirty seconds, and paces some more. After being home two hours, he finally gives in and dials Derek’s cell. No answer.

Damn it! What’s the problem? I don’t know whether to be worried or not. Has Alcide done something to him? Did he have a wreck? He said within the hour. Stiles continues pacing while the perseverative thoughts percolate through his mind. He finds himself near to hyperventilating and having a panic attack when he sits down and starts taking deep breaths, calming himself.

At three o’clock, he calls the Sheriff’s office. “Hey Deputy, this is Stiles. A friend of mine seems to be missing and it’s probably nothing, but I just wanted to see if there had been any accidents or incidents reported tonight?”

The deputy replies, “No, been quiet as can be all night. Do we need to go check on somebody?”

“No, no. Thanks though. Actually, I wouldn’t even know where to tell you to go and check. Probably just two old friends catching up. Thanks anyway.”

“Sure, if I hear of anything, I’ll let you know. And oh yeah, Happy Anniversary! I’m really excited for you guys.”

Stiles’s heart sinks a drop lower. “Thanks. Appreciate it. Talk to you later.”

He continues pacing awhile, then sits down on the sofa. The next thing he knows, he’s being awakened by the sound of keys in the front door. The sunlight streaming in through the window blinds him. He jumps up and goes to the door and jerks it open. “Oh my god, Derek, I was worried sick. Are you ok? Where were you?” He grabs Derek into a hug. “I was so worried.” He starts to gently cry.

Derek lightly holds him. “Shhh. I’m fine. I was afraid I’d waken you and didn’t want to mess up your school.”

Stiles rips himself away from Derek. “What?! You actually think I might have been in any state of mind to get a good night’s sleep and think about school? That’s the furthest thing from my mind. You said you’d be home hours ago. I’ve been sick here, thinking the worse – that you’d been in an accident or met some other ugly end.”

“Stiles, I’m sorry for keeping you worried. I’m a complete shit.” He enters the apartment and closes the door behind him. He takes Stiles firmly by the shoulders. “Now, I need you to listen to me. I’ve got to go.”

“Where are you going now? You just got home.”

“I know. I’m leaving for good. I’ve got to go.”

“What? You’re leaving? What happened? Has he threatened you or something? Why do you have to go?”

“I just do, Stiles. I’m sorry.” He stands up and starts picking up his clothes and stuffing them in a plastic bag. 

Stiles follows him around imploring him. “What do you mean? I don’t understand.”

“I’ve just got to, Stiles. I can’t explain any better than that.”

“You’d better explain better than that. You have a commitment to me. We’re getting a place together. You’d better explain,” his voice rising.

Derek places the last of his clothes in the bag and packs up his toiletries. “I went this morning and paid for the apartment for a full year for you.”

“I don’t want or care about the stupid apartment without you there. The point was to be together in a place.”

“Stiles, I’ve got to go. I can’t explain it more. I’m sorry. Anything I’ve got here is yours now. I’ve also paid for the mattress that’s going to be delivered tomorrow. Everything should be taken care of for you.”

“Stop talking about the stupid apartment and shit and tell me what’s going on! Are you in some sort of trouble? I’ll call my dad. He’ll help us get it fixed, whatever it is?”

“No, Stiles. It’s nothing like that. There’s nothing to be done.”

“We can work it out, Derek, Why do you have to go?” He grabs Derek’s arm and tries to spin him around to face him.

Derek wrenches his arm free. “No, Stiles.” His voice is fierce, his eyes glow briefly. “Listen. I love you. I’ve got to go. Please don’t make it harder.”

Stiles sobs, tears streaming from his eyes, snot from his nose. Derek’s face remains stern.

“Why, Derek? Tell me.”

“I’ve got to go Stiles.” Derek pulls Stiles to him and quickly kisses and hugs him. He then picks up his bags and leaves. The door closes firmly behind him.

Stiles lets out a prolonged wail and falls back against the wall. He slowly slides down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor, alone, sobbing.


	2. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 of 2  
> Unbeta'd  
> Comments are most welcome

Chapter 2

Derek arrives in town an hour before the funeral’s scheduled to start so he drives around, revisiting old haunts. He drives by the old Hale house – now bulldozed. It’s a desolate, vacant area returning to forest. He doesn’t get out of the car but merely sits looking at the site. He reminisces about his family and all the fun they used to have here. He pulls away and drives into town, going slowly by the High School. Amazingly little has changed about it since he was last here thirty years ago. He drives downtown to his old loft. He can’t even see the windows to his old place because of five tall buildings now surrounding it.

Once at the church for the funeral, he waits in his car until everyone has gone in.  
He slips quietly into the last pew, just as the doors close and the preacher begins the service.

“Sheriff Stilinski was an outstanding citizen and friend to this town. Though he hasn’t been the sheriff for over five years now, we all still refer to him as that. I believe…” 

Derek’s mind starts to wander and he looks around at the gathered crowd. Although the pews are nearly full, he can still pick out the scents of his old pack. Scott and Isaac are here. He notes the presence of Lydia and Allison – their sweet scents mingling with their perfumes. He notes several scents similar to Scott’s and realizes they must be his kids. He spies Scott and Isaac near the front as they are swiveling their heads around at the gathered crowd, obviously looking for someone. 

So they’ve scented me – took them long enough. He shifts in his pew to hide behind the large man seated in front of him. Derek sniffs the air again scenting for Stiles and suddenly, overwhelmingly finds him. He hadn’t noticed it sooner as it is almost obliterated with sadness and mourning.

The funeral continues with Derek alternately paying attention and getting lost in thought. He sees Scott lean over and whisper to Allison who tightens up slightly in her seat.

After several songs, a long eulogy by some man in a sheriff’s department uniform, and more talking by the pastor, the funeral starts winding down. “The Sheriff is survived by his son, Stiles Stilinski and several cousins. He was preceded in death by his wife, his parents, and two siblings.” Derek flinches slightly at Stiles’s name. “The family and close friends of the sheriff has asked me to invite all of you to the sheriff’s house at the conclusion of the service for a reception and luncheon.”

A final prayer and the funeral is over. The pastor asks, “Would everyone please remain at their pew until the casket with family and close friends have exited down the main aisle. Thank you.” The organ begins playing the recessional. Derek watches the funeral workers approach the casket, arrange the flowers on it, and begin wheeling it down the aisle. Stiles and the pack follow along behind it. Derek has a fleeting panic as he realizes they are going to roll the casket within five feet of him. He doesn’t want to ambush Stiles with his presence like that. He considers ducking out but decides against it. The casket rolls by and Stiles is nodding at people as he passes down the aisle. A few pat him on the back or shake his hand. Several of the older ladies give him a hug. Derek notes how thin Stiles has remained. His face definitely has lined, but is still quite boyish. Still has those beautiful lips. His hair is mostly gray, though longer than he used to wear it. Derek notices he’s developed some gravitas to his usually happy countenance. It suits him, he thinks, but makes him sad to see him changed.

Following him down the aisle are Scott and Allison with three young adults, one of whom is carrying a baby, each adult looking like a perfect mixture of Scott and Allison. Scott has barely changed except for a little gray mixed in with his naturally black hair. His face is slightly more lax perhaps, but overall the same as Derek remembers from those many years ago. Allison is still tall and thin, though with graying hair pulled into a loose bun. Her comportment is as dignified as ever. Her face still radiates joy with her smile. Her smile continues to be her most telling feature. 

Lydia and some man he doesn’t know follows closely behind them. Lydia has changed the most of any of them. Still pretty, though plump now, she still commands attention by her presence. The man escorting her down the aisle is quite good looking, with a strong bearing and wearing an impeccably tailored suit. Lydia’s long strawberry blonde hair is slightly lighter now and she has it piled high on her head in an elaborate hairdo.

Stiles’s pack has stayed with him all these years, he thinks with some satisfaction.

Overwhelmed as Stiles is by the congregant’s condolences, he doesn’t see Derek standing in the pew but Scott had zeroed in on him as soon as the recessional began. He scowls slightly but then half smiles, looking vaguely confused as he passes him. His kids all start looking around like they sense some potential threat. Allison smiles and reaches out and pats Derek on the arm. Lydia smiles curtly as she quirks her head at him. Isaac shuffles past without looking at him. Derek considers how little the werewolves have changed as compared to the human members of the pack. Derek runs his hand over his own graying hair and scruff and smiles inwardly.

Unsure of whether to go to the reception or not, he waits for the rest of the congregation to file out. Upon going outside into the warming fall day, he’s immediately surrounded by his old pack. Scott shakes his hand then hugs him. Allison hugs him and introduces him to their kids and grandchild.

“You’re grandparents,” Derek says, half as question and half statement. “The thought has never even occurred to me. I’d know they were yours even if I met them on the street. They look just like the two of you.”

“Yes, wild isn’t it?” Allison enthuses. 

Derek shakes his head trying to reorient himself.

Lydia hugs him then gives him a little slap on the arm. “Seriously Derek? Thirty years. You couldn’t have come by even once or called one of us. For all we knew you were dead.”

“Yeah, well, was a little awkward when I left. Didn’t know what kind of reception I’d get.”

“Twenty years would have been sufficient to let the frostiness settle but here you are now. It is good to see you.”

Isaac shyly shakes his hand just as Stiles lopes up to the group. “I came to see what you all were doing.” He stops when he sees Derek. He blinks twice and stands perfectly still. The group collectively holds their breath. “Oh my God, it’s so good to see you. I was afraid you were dead,” he says as he rushes forward and grabs Derek into a big bear hug. “No word from you in all these years.”

“Yes, I was just getting chewed out about that from Lydia. Stiles, I’m so sorry about your Dad. He was a great man.”

“Thanks. Yeah. Still pretty much in shock.”

A woman in the crowd calls out to Stiles. He waves at her and turns to Derek, “I know these guys are all coming over for the reception. Please do come. I’d like to catch up a bit.” 

Derek nods and Stiles leaves to go to the woman.

Allison asks, “Do you need a ride over there? We’re in two cars and can easily fit you in if you’d like.”

“No, thank you though. I have my car. I have a flight later this afternoon so will need to be able to leave for that. I’ll meet you there in a bit then.”

 

Derek drives around the town a bit more, allowing everyone to get to the reception so he can sneak in with as little notice as possible. Once there, he enters the house and has to sit down immediately from the overwhelming memories. He thinks back to all the time he spent here. The twice-weekly dinners at this house with the sheriff. Holidays spent here. Watching ball games with the sheriff. It all comes back in an overwhelming flash, like a punch to the jaw. He feels lightheaded and leans back on the sofa to gather his wits. After a moment, he stands up and circulates through the house, looking at photographs, artwork, familiar and new objects. He tries to find any clue of what Stiles has been up to since they parted. He never sees any pictures of Stiles with anyone but pack members or his dad. 

Allison finds him sitting alone in a chair reminiscing and approaches him. “Derek, don’t sit here all alone; we’re all dying to talk to you and find out what you’ve been doing all these years. We’ve got a table outside – come.” She pulls him by the hand out to the backyard.

As they walk up, the pack quiets and looks at him expectantly. He sits in one of the available chairs. “Well, I guess it’s bound to be a little awkward, huh? So please tell me, what have you been doing?”

While Allison and Lydia update him on the marriages, births, general goings-on, and gossip, Derek watches Stiles circulate around the assembled people. He goes table by table and speaks to every person there. He listens to stories of his dad at one table, cries with the next table, laughs at old anecdotes about his dad at the next.

After an hour, the crowd has thinned somewhat leaving mainly the pack and a few other unknown people. “I’ve got a flight back to New Orleans in a couple of hours so I need to get on the highway so I don’t miss it. It’s been so nice to see you all and catch up.” He looks down at his shoes. “And thanks for being so nice to me. I didn’t know what reception I’d receive today.”

As Allison is about to speak, Stiles appears. He sidles up to Derek and puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Derek, I heard you say you were going to go. I wish you were staying overnight at least so we could catch up a bit.” 

“I’d really like to as well, but I have to work tomorrow. I could only take off the one day.”

“Well, I really appreciate your coming here. It means a lot to me. Let’s go up to my old room for a minute. I have something for you.” They excuse themselves from the group and head inside.

Derek hesitantly follows Stiles up the stairs to his room. Stiles jokes, “Glad you used the stairway this time. Not sure what those people out there would think of you shimmying up to the roof to come in here.”

They both laugh nervously.

Once in the room, Stiles closes the door. “I’m sorry Derek. I really don’t have anything to give you. I just wanted you to myself for five minutes so we wouldn’t be interrupted.” He gestures for Derek to have a seat in the upholstered chair. Stiles sits backwards on his desk chair.

“That’s the same chair you had in here when you were a teenager.”

“Yeah, Dad didn’t really change anything when I moved out. After college graduation, I moved into my own place near here and furnished it with all new furniture. My stuff here has always been here for me when I needed it. I think my dad used to come in here and sit when he got lonely.”

“What I said about your dad being a great man was true, but so inadequate. He treated me so well, like he did everyone. He was open and fair and even-handed. Once you and I got together, I came to think of him as a second father to me. He gave me such good advice and guidance.”

“Yeah, he was an amazingly good man. I only hope I can live up to his example. He told me once that he thought of you as a second son so I like that you felt like that with him. He missed you a lot after you left.”

Derek smiles. They both start to speak at the same time, laugh, and then both are silent. “Please, what were you going to say?” Stiles asks.

“I was just going to ask you what you’ve been doing. You said you finished college – good for you. What are you doing now?”

“I’m writing for the Beacon Hills paper, teaching some journalism courses at the college, and doing research for some technology companies. I keep pretty busy. You know me – I couldn’t possibly settle down to one job.” He snorts.

Derek smiles. “That’s great. Sounds like everything turned out well for you then.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty happy. And you? How are you Derek?”

“I’m fine. I started a security business, background checks, night watchman, bodyguard work – that kind of stuff. I run the business, I don’t actually do guard duty. It’s really interesting and helps me keep watch on the area.”

“Is it your territory then?”

“Well, our territory. It was Alcide’s family’s ancestral home and we now run it.”

Stiles momentarily looks unsure and bites his lower lip. Derek quickly jumps in, “I’m sorry Stiles, was that insensitive to bring him up? I didn’t really plan on mentioning him this trip. I actually didn’t plan on getting to talk to you this much at all. I wasn’t sure of the reception I’d get. I wouldn’t blame you at all if you’d not talked to me.”

“Oh come on, Derek. It’s been thirty years. Yes, I was horribly hurt and angry for a while, but I was a kid and adaptable. I got over it and moved on. Besides, you can’t fault someone for following their heart.”

“I’m glad to know that, though I still feel terrible guilt about it. Leaving you in the lurch like that, suddenly, with no warning. No closure. I was a total asshole to you and I am sorry. I wish I’d handled it differently. I’ve never forgiven myself for it.”

“I’m not sure there was a better way to handle it. I think the quick cut and run allowed me to get on with my life quicker. Having to suddenly move and work on those arrangements helped get my mind off you for a bit until I was able to deal with it better. Plus, I had the gang to help me out. They were, of course, great to me. They said some not-so-nice things about you for awhile, but that’s to be expected I guess.”

Derek smirks. “Nothing new there, huh? So you moved on – did you get another boyfriend?”

Stiles looks at the floor briefly and scratches his nose. “I had a few. None that really worked out for various reasons. Usually my fault. I did date a lot though and I really enjoyed it. I hadn’t done any of that before getting together with you so I had some wild oats to sow, I guess. It was fun and then when I was ready to settle down, just never found the right guy I guess. Who knows why?” He flounders his hand.

After a brief silence, Stiles says, “When I was moving right after you left, I was going through a backpack that you left behind. In it, I found the anniversary gift that you had gotten me.” Derek looks blank. “The silver pinky ring with the Celtic symbols engraved on it I’d admired at that art festival we went to.”

Recognition and horror suddenly dawn on Derek’s face. “Oh my god. I can’t believe that. I had totally forgotten about that. How awful for you to have to find it at that time.”

“Yes, it just added to all the other awfulness of the time. The card you’d gotten me was there as well. What you wrote in it was so beautiful and touching.”

Derek shifts in his chair. He frowns. “I don’t remember exactly what I wrote, but I’m pretty sure I have a good idea of the sentiment there. I’m sorry you had to find those things. Yet another example of my idiocy over the whole ordeal.”

“Yes, the gift and card were pretty brutal on top of everything else. Very sweet though. And I had enough sense to know that you hadn’t left them on purpose. I knew you must have been going through a lot as well. You wrote something about thanking me for bringing you back to life and that you’d love me forever.”

Derek winces and covers his eyes with his hand. “Stop. You’re killing me. I already feel so bad about it all.”

Stiles smiles wickedly then stares at the floor. They sit awkwardly in silence. Derek shifts in his chair and Stiles suddenly asks, “What happened that day that you suddenly decided to up and leave? All I’d heard was what a shit he was and how badly he’d hurt you, then suddenly you’re gone with him, leaving me alone. We were happy. Why’d you leave me like that?” He sneers. “I guess I’m not as over it as I’d like to think.” He laughs nervously. “I am. I’ve just always wanted to know why and what happened.”

“Stiles, you deserve an explanation and I wish I had a good one to offer. I was so wrong to do that to you. I’d been so in love with Alcide when we were in college. He had helped me work through the shit after Kate and what happened with my family. He helped me to trust and love again. And when he so unexpectedly dropped me, I never stopped thinking of him and missing him. I guess it’s true that you never get over your first love.” He quickly adds, “That’s not to say I wasn’t happy with you. God knows I was. I loved you and was totally in love with you.” He pauses. Then quietly, “I still love you. Seeing you today brought that clearly into focus for me. You brought joy back into my life after living rather hopelessly for several years back then. I can never repay you for that. I do feel that you gave me back my life.”

Stiles smiles slightly and bows his head.

“What I didn’t realize until I saw Alcide was how much I still cared for him. All the good feelings I’d had for him flooded back into me. All the anger and hate I’d carried for him evaporated. I can’t explain it any better than that. He came to me telling me how much he missed me, how much he thought about me, how much he still loved me. He said he’d been wrong to dump me.”

Derek stops speaking and looks to Stiles for his reaction. Stiles continues looking down at the floor with his chin resting against the chair back. “What reason did he give for dumping you?”

“He didn’t offer one and I didn’t ask. I was so overcome with feelings, I couldn’t think logically. Basically, I didn’t really care. I had this overwhelming urge to be back with him in the relationship that we’d had.” Stiles sniffs loudly. Derek rushes on. “I was thinking about you and felt so conflicted about leaving you that day. I wanted to be with you and also didn’t want to hurt you but I also wanted to be with him. I’m sure I’m not explaining it satisfactorily. There is no good explanation for it. I’m so, so sorry it ended the way it did. I hope you know that. It is the regret of my life.”

Stiles looks Derek in the eye. “If you were truly sorry, you wouldn’t have waited thirty years to apologize and explain it to me. You wouldn’t have waited until the day that I bury my father to explain it all to me. You left me as a young man, in my first relationship, totally in love with you. And you left me there like a piece of garbage with no more apparent thought than discarding a beer bottle.”

Derek starts to interrupt but Stiles stops him.

“No, I’m speaking my truth now. I can understand loving two different people at the same time, I can understand having to make a decision that would hurt one of them, I can even understand going back to the one who’d hurt you so terribly. What I can’t understand is the utter lack of compassion and caring for me that you displayed, to someone that you purportedly loved, who brought you joy, who you credited with bringing you back to life.” He pauses a moment. He looks away from Derek for a moment, then again looks straight into Derek’s eyes. Gently, he says, “I do understand the decision you made to go with your heart, Derek. I would have made the same decision you did and dropped everything to go with you anytime in the past thirty years if you had asked me to. So I do understand that decision very well.”

Derek downcasts his eyes. “I don’t offer an excuse for treating you that way – there isn’t one. I was a stupid, young man who treated you in a way that you did not deserve to be treated, I agree with you completely.”

They sit in silence. Stiles stares at the wall, Derek at the floor. Suddenly Stiles stands up and says, “Well, this has been fun catching up. I am truly glad that you are happy, Derek. I wish you continued happiness with Alcide and throughout your life.” Derek also stands. Stiles abruptly walks over to Derek and cupping his face firmly in his hands, kisses him passionately on the mouth. Stiles’s tears wet Derek’s cheeks. Derek, stunned, places his hands gently on Stiles’s shoulders. “I better get back to the other guests. Please see yourself out.” He quickly exits the room and trundles down the stairs. Derek hears a door slam downstairs and water in the pipes start to run. He walks over to the window and looks out at the people below. He sees his old pack sitting in a circle talking and drinking quietly. He looks out at the tree line where he used to sit at night, watching out for Stiles. He looks at the roof outside the window where he spent many hours watching Stiles sleep. A few minutes later, Stiles joins the others outside. The pack stands up as he approaches and they envelop him in a group hug. He sees Stiles’s shoulders shaking, can hear his sobs. Allison wraps her arms around him and smoothes the back of his head with her hand. Scott and Isaac look stricken and angry.

Lydia firmly takes the elbows of the two guys and pulls them in tight with her as she steers them away from Allison and Stiles. Derek can hear her tell them, “You need to calm down. This needed to happen thirty years ago. It’s going to be rough for a bit but will be ok. Nothing to be done about it now. This is a good thing. Derek finally did the right thing.” Derek quietly turns and leaves through the front door.

 

The rest of Stiles’s day is spent seeing off the last non-pack guests, cleaning up the party remnants and thanking the group for helping him out. He assures them he will be fine and that no one needs to come home with him for the night. They make a group date for breakfast in the morning. 

Stiles, upon returning to his own house, crawls tiredly into bed. He slumps against the headboard and absented-mindedly fingers the Celtic-symbol ring he always wears on a chain around his neck. He opens the nightstand drawer beside his bed and pulls out the Anniversary card Derek had left as well as a well-worn photograph. He puts on his reading glasses and studies them. He rubs his fingers gently over the image of him and Derek sitting on a sofa. It’s a photo Allison took about a month after Derek and Stiles became a couple. They sit slumped beside each other, Stiles’s arm flung around Derek’s shoulders. Stiles is contentedly smiling and Derek looks relaxed and comfortable. Stiles’s eyes are closed and Derek’s index finger rests against Stiles’s lips, shushing him. A very intimate picture, like they’re sharing a private joke. After a moment, he smiles sadly and replaces the snapshot in the card, returns them to the drawer, and turns off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the comments I received after Chapter 1, I fear this chapter may disappoint (or anger) many. Sometimes, there is no accounting for the human heart or how we can hurt people that we truly love. Sorry, I'm not a "rainbows and unicorns" kind of guy. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! And I do appreciate each and every comment left after Chapter 1.


End file.
